


One Last Scare

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Behind The Mask [7]
Category: Scream (1996), Scream (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Final part of the series. At Stu's party when bodies start dropping.





	1. I Spit On Your Garage

**Author's Note:**

> *Sighs* I'm sorry this took 90 years, I had band stuff, new drummer, blah blah blah, here's the starting chapter for the final work! There's gonna probably be, like, 5 chapters, but maybe more, maybe less. Also still thinking of doing the prequel series after I'm done this.

Billy could hear the clinking bottles and rowdy laughter of about 50 Woodsboro high students in the house and on the lawn.

Through the vent in Stu's room, Billy could somewhat hear the activity in the living room . His costume was on, mask in his hands. He looked over at the clock. 8 PM. They had planned for him to listen and wait for the queue through the vent.

Stu would ask Tatum to grab him a beer from the garage, Billy would sneak down behind her, take care of her and then show up at the front door like he had never been there. He still hadn't heard the signal (and had nothing better to do), so he had been crouched by the vent, eavesdropping for about an hour while "The Birds" played on mute on Stu's TV. The TV downstairs was playing as well, but Billy couldn't make out what movie they were watching by listening through the vent. He thought it was "Halloween", but he wasn't sure.

He could hear Stu's voice, though. Billy smiled to himself, but soon Randy began to blabber on and now he was just pissed off.

"This fucking close," he whispered to himself.

He was glad they'd decided to cut Tatum from the cast last minute and agreed that Randy was done too if they had the opportunity.

Stu's echoed voice rose through the vent. "Tate, grab another beer will ya? It's in the garage."

"What am I, the beer wench?" Her voice followed.

It was time. Billy stood up, his heart hammering in his chest. A smile was beginning to spread across his face, but it was quickly concealed by the mask.

Opening the door and listening to make sure the coast was clear, Billy closed the door behind him after he heard no activity in his path. Sneaking down the back stairs like a ghost, he turned the corner and saw the door to the garage open. The bright orange of Tatum's obnoxiously colored skirt caught his eye as she crouched down in front of the fridge grabbing the bottles.

He felt like a lion stalking his oblivious prey and it was driving his power high even further over the edge.

He had to act fast. He quietly crept through the doorway, pulling the door behind him and letting it close slowly on it's own as he took his position in the empty space under the stairs. After a few moments, he heard loud clanking and saw Stu's cat scurry away.

"Tatum, it’s okay," she said to herself and started walking up the stairs.

She fought with the doorknob a few times before giving an exasperated sigh and knocked on the door.

"Hey, shitheads!" She called out, annoyed. No one heard, to Billy's convenience, since they were all at the front of the house drinking and watching whatever was on the TV.

Suddenly, he heard the big garage door open on the opposite side. Fuck, how could they be so stupid and not plan for this. Thinking fast, Billy rushed up the stairs silently and hit the switch to close it again before it opened wide enough for Tatum to get through.

But now he was out in the open. Shit.

Tatum spun around. "Is that you, Randy?" She asked, looking annoyed and in no way scared.

Billy thought this could work to his advantage. She didn't think he was the real killer. Billy shook his head no.

"Cute, what movie is this from? I Spit On Your Garage?" She said, walking back over to him.

Billy just looked back silently through the mask.

"Lose the outfit, if Sidney sees it she'll flip," Tatum scoffed, walking back up the stairs, expecting to be allowed through the door.

Billy didn't move from his position in front of her.

"Oh, you wanna play psycho killer?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Billy nodded sinisterly, playfully.

"Can I be the helpless victim?" She continued.

He nodded again.

"Okay let’s see... No, Please don't kill me, Mr. Ghostface... I wanna be in the sequel!" She said, giving her best b-movie performance.

She tried to get through to the door again, but Billy still didn't move.

"Cut, Casper, that's a wrap," She said, becoming confused.

 _Just get it over with_ Billy thought to himself. He grabbed at her arm and pulled it towards him.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing??" She said, panicking now and dropping the beer.

Billy revealed the blade from his robe and cut her on the arm. She called out in pain and horror.

She broke free from Billy's grip after a moment of terror and started to run across the garage. Billy followed close behind. A little too close. Tatum ran back to the fridge and opened the freezer door, slamming it into Billy's face and knocking him on his ass.

Luckily, the mask helped protect his face a little bit and Tatum wasn't that strong anyways. Collecting himself hurriedly, Tatum had fled back to the door, trying to open it again with no luck. Billy stood back up and was met with a beer bottle being thrown at him and smashing against his chest.

"FUCKER!" Tatum yelled at him.

Another beer bottle smashed on the mask. Billy regained his strength and ran over to finish her while she was trying to grab another beer to throw at him, but she ducked and he fell over top of her, giving her a clear path to the garage door, but no way to get out.

She began trying to squeeze through the cat door. Recovering, Billy smiled to himself. She looked like a fish flopping on dry land, trying to push her body through and escape. Walking maliciously towards the stairs, Billy hit the switch and the garage door began to lift, pulling Tatum up with it. She squirmed more and screamed until the garage light exploded and she was silent, her legs swinging lifelessly from the ceiling.

Billy opened the door out of the garage with ease and silently slipped back out to ditch the costume in Stu's room for later use and then show up like he'd never been there.


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy "arrives" and has his conversation with Sid in Stu's parent's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's kinda dumb and comedic, I'm sorta using this short little one as filler because I'm taking a long time trying to make the finale REALLY good. Try to enjoy, this one kinda sucks.

_Fucking Christ, this is the rough part. It's OK, it's OK, fuck her and then you and Stu get to cut her up end to end. Think about how much you'll enjoy that._

These were the thoughts that filled Billy Loomis' head as he left Tatum's body suspended from the garage door and pulled the costume off in the bushes, stashing them for Stu to grab later to "kill" him in.

When he was finished, he headed around the house to the front door to act like he'd never been there. Suddenly appearing, Sid and Stu were surprised (Well, Sid was surprised) that he had shown up. She looked annoyed and afraid upon seeing him.

"Mmm Billy, what're you doing here?" He said deviously, trying to hide a smile.

"I was hoping to talk to Sidney. Alone," He said, reciting his lines perfectly.

"You know, why don't you guys go up to my parents bedroom? So you guys can... talk... whatever..."

"Subtlety, Stu, you should look it up."

"No it's OK... We need to talk," Sid said, surprising them both. They'd expected her to be much more difficult.

Billy prepared himself. As they headed upstairs, Billy heard Randy's voice rise from below them.

"What's Leatherface doing here?" _Wait your turn, Randy... Wait your turn._

Billy tried to calm himself down. He was excited because they were closer to gutting this bitch.... But he was nervous because he had to have sex with her first.

_This is it. You're fine. You just have to have sex... With a girl. Fuck, don't panic, OK? You've done this before..._

Well, not really.

_Just with guys... Damn it, I don't even have the upper hand, I'm a BOTTOM for fuck's sake, I don't even know where to start. OK, relax, you've got this. Just pretend it's Stu. No, that's making it worse, scratch that. Just stop thinking so much, dumb ass_

Billy was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize they'd arrived at their destination and they began their conversation.

_Just don't think about it._


	3. Run, Run, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faking Billy's death after everybody's gone home for curfew. Chapter title from the Talking Heads song "Psycho Killer".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, as promised! I'm gonna say 2 more chapters (3 at the most!) before we're finished here, then I'm still thinking about doing the prequel series afterwards. Anyways, thanks for reading!

It was done. The hard part was over. Now they could have their fun.

Billy and Sidney re-dressed (which Billy counted as a blessing) and started to speak.

The sounds of Randy and his horror goons discussing the film playing on TV (Billy was sure it was Halloween now) drifted up the stairs.

Billy and Sidney ran in circles with their conversation again (Sid's mom, Billy's not the killer, etc.) until he heard Stu pipe up downstairs.

"I'll be right back!" He said dramatically.

They hadn't pre-determined a queue (except for an intentional creak on the stairs as he was coming for them) but Billy figured that had to mean he was going to get geared up for his staged slaughter.

He waited and made more conversation with Sid. He heard the creak on the stairs signaling the Stu was on his way to "kill" him. Billy casually took his place in the doorway. And his conversation with Sid couldn't have been more picture-perfect as Stu prepared to stage his murder.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not a killer?" He asked with a subtle underline of threat.

Sid was silent for a few moments before her alarm at something behind him signaled Stu's arrival.

"Oh my god! Billy, watch out!" Sidney screamed, putting her hands up to her face.

Billy turned with fake surprise to face Stu, who was masked and cloaked, wielding the knife. Violently, he fake-stabbed him over and over again. Stu smeared the fake blood onto Billy out of Sidney's view and looked over to catch a glimpse of the pure terror on her face.

Now came the fun.

Billy turned and gave a Hitchcock-worthy performance as he clutched his wounds and fell to the ground. And now came the chase. Stu playfully, sinisterly, began to walk to her and she fled.

It was hard for Billy to contain a smile while acting dead on the floor.

_Oh, we'll get you... Just you wait_

After they had run out of the room and Billy was sure they wouldn't come back in there, he rose from the floor. He extended his arm and inspected it. He'd fallen on it funny during his performance. Just a scratch, he'd be fine. Walking over to the window, he saw Gale Weather's van parked outside at the end of Stu's driveway.

"That bitch," He whispered to himself.

_I'll giver her a fucking top story._

An idea struck him just as Stu ran back into the room, pulling his mask off.

"Where the hell is she?!" Billy said angrily, thinking that he had slaughtered Sid without him.

"She jumped out the window- oh fuck, there she is!" Stu pointed outside. Sidney was getting into the van. _Definitely_ not part of the plan.

"Go down there, kill whoever's in the van but you leave Sid! chase her back in here and we'll corner her," Billy said assertively, putting a hand on Stu's shoulder.

"Done," He said, exiting the room and putting his mask back on.

She couldn't get away. They'd come too far.

 


	4. He's Right Behind You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, sorry I haven't updated in so long! Here's another chapter, I'll try to finish this up as soon as I can. I'm gonna say about 2 more chapters until it's finished.

Running like a rabbit from a wolf, Sidney sprinted across the lawn towards the Top Story van. Stu made his way down the stairs quietly but quickly, fretting that not all of the house guests had left yet. And he was smart to do so.

Randy was laying half on the couch, half on the floor, clutching a pillow and speaking to the TV. Halloween was playing as he babbled on.

“W-watch out, Jamie, you know he’s around… There he is, I told you, he’s right around the corner” Randy said in a drunken slur.

Stu was masked and approaching the couch he was seated on from behind. 

“Jamie, look behind you” He said intensely.

Stu had to stifle a quiet laugh. He wished Billy were here to see this, he knew he would appreciate the humor of the situation.

Stu began to raise the knife in his hand, now standing directly behind Randy.

“Behind you!” Randy Yelled at the movie still flashing on the TV.

Stu froze when he heard Sidney screaming for help somewhere outside. Right. The priority. Shit.

He left Randy alone, making a mental note to hack him up later as he ran out the front door, just in time to see Sidney crawl into Gale’s van. Stu kept to the shadows as he listened to her screaming. He lurked towards the van, trying to stay hidden and keep the element of surprise. He heard the van door slam shut. A few more steps and he was at the street near the van. Now he would wait and let Sidney come to him.

Suddenly, the door to the van was flung open and out stepped Gale’s cameraman who had been hiding out inside with Sidney.

_ No reason he needs to make it to the final scene  _ Stu thought.

He leaped from the shadows, slitting his throat with expert precision and the cameraman looked like a fish out of water, blood pouring down his neck and staining his white shirt.

Stu caught a glimpse of the terror on Sidney’s face and smiled behind the mask. Stu lunged at her, but she slammed the door before he could reach her, separating the two of them. He watched her movements through the window. She was trapped. Stu reached inside the small space that was still open and fidgeted with the lock quickly. 

FINALLY it released and he yanked the door open… But Sidney wasn’t there.

“Where the fuck-” He whispered to himself before he saw the small opening at the back she must have crawled through “son of a bitch”.

She was in the open again, Stu could see her running towards the road. She couldn’t win, it seemed.  He wondered where Billy was and if he’d gotten into position by the stairs yet.

Sid hopped the fence, desperately trying to escape, but she was slowing down, exhausted from her fall and panicked running.

Stu returned to the house to make sure everything was in ready. She would have no choice but to come back inside, there was nowhere else to go. Stu ran in through the front door, still trying to be quiet.

Dewey was walking around with his gun. And he hadn’t noticed him. Stu took this opportunity to drive the blade into his back and grab his gun while he was in shock. He stumbled and tried to reach the door. 

“Dewey!” He heard Sid scream from outside as she saw him collapse.

Stu made his entrance and jumped into the doorway.

Ripping the blade out of the officer’s spine, Stu wiped it on his robes and headed for Sidney.

Once again, running like a frightened rabbit, she looked for somewhere to barricade herself. Spotting the police cruiser in front of her, she climbed inside and locked the doors.

Stu was right up against the glass, trying to intrude. She felt for the ignition and realized she didn’t have the keys.

Stu laughed a little to himself under the mask. The keys were in his hand. He waved them tauntingly at her through the glass and watched the blood drain from her face. Now she was really scared.

Her pure terror excited him. He decided he wanted to play a little game now. He ducked out of her view and crawled around the car, out of sight.

He toyed with her, unlocking the doors to distract her from his main goal: The trunk.

He thought it was funny to watch her jump around like she was playing whack-a-mole, pressing the locks back down in their places.

Stu slowly lifted the trunk open, unnoticed by the frightened girl inside.

Just as Sidney was attempting to use Dewey’s CB to call for help, Stu pounced on her and grabbed her by the neck.

**Kicking him, she was able to squirm out of his grip once again and Stu cursed himself for not holding on tighter, but there was a silver lining: She was running back inside. Back to Billy. **


	5. Surprise, Sidney

As Sidney was standing in the doorway, she heard Randy yell for her from outside.

 

Meanwhile, Stu was ripping off his costume as fast as he could around the side of the house, preparing to put his act on. Mask off, robe discarded, Stu sprinted frantically towards the front door, standing beside Randy and faking panic.

 

Sidney looked like she was at a dilemma, not knowing which person to let inside. She kept the gun on them, bouncing between the two of them as they tried to walk closer.

 

"Fuck you both!" She yelled finally, slamming the door. She thought she was safe, but there was still one killer left in the house.

 

Billy decided it was time to step in, now that his partner was trapped outside. He would have to get him back inside somehow, but for now, he would have to work alone.

 

He continued to fake the pain, dramatically throwing himself down the stairs to sell it to her. He cursed himself internally for this because, _fuck, that hurt, dumb ass._  


 

As Billy landed harshly at the bottom of the stairs with a thud, Sidney rushed over to his aid.

 

_Yes, come to me._

 

Billy continued to feign injury as she kneeled beside him, trying to pick him up off the ground. Billy spotted the gun in Sidney's hand. He had to get it away from her. He was standing now, leaning on her for support. He had the upper hand now. She no longer suspected him.

 

"Give me the gun," He said, voice strained.

 

She handed it over to him almost immediately. He went to go open the door, met with protest by Sidney, but he pressed on, unlocked it and pulled it open. The person that rushed inside was not who Billy hoped it would be. No, it was Randy. _Where the fuck was Stu?_  


 

Randy slammed the door behind him and locked it, breathing heavily and looking extremely panicked. Billy was so amused he nearly forgot he was supposed to be acting like he'd been stabbed.

 

"Stu's flipped out, he's gone mad!" Rnady started yelling, seeming to bounce all over the place while staying in the same spot.

 

Billy had the gun. He had the upper hand. And he had the element of surprise. Now it was time for the curtain to be lifted, for the big reveal. He decided to improvise, following in the footsteps of Norman Bates.

 

"We all go a little mad sometimes," Billy said sadistically, eyes suddenly turning dark as he smiled. He no longer looked hurt. In fact, he looked stronger than ever.

 

Billy raised the gun at Randy.

 

"NO!" Sidney screamed as she realized what was happening. Billy pulled the trigger before Sidney could lunge at his hand to stop him and Randy collapsed backwards onto the ground.

 

Sidney ran to kneel at Randy's side, grabbing onto him and panicking all over again. Her head turned slowly to look at Billy in horror. Billy was licking the fake blood off of one of his fingers.

 

"Mmm, corn syrup, same stuff they used for pig's blood in Carrie,” He smiled at her as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

And it was finally revealed. She was right all along. But there was still one more surprise for her.

 

As horror washed over her face in realization, she attempted to flee and run out of the hallway, through the door to the kitchen. She halted, though, when someone appeared in the doorway. It was Stu. He had snuck back through the back door while all the commotion had been going on inside.

 

Stu stood motionless, unreadable. He wouldn't move as Sidney seemed to try and hide within him, clinging to his sweater.

 

"Stu, help me, please" She choked out desperately.

 

Stu looked down at her, making eye contact. He raised the voice box to his mouth slowly.

 

"Surprise, Sidney."


	6. Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap its been a while! enjoy the last part of the series! I'm gonna start working on the prequel series shortly!

Sidney turned to look back at Billy.

No… No, this couldn’t be happening. After all the time it took to believe he was innocent… He was the one all along.

Billy raised an eyebrow at her and walked towards her, gun in hand.

Sid pushed Stu away and ran, ran as fast as she could, starting to sob in terror again. Heading for the kitchen, she was cornered by the sink, Billy pointing the gun right at her.

Stu threw the voice changer to Billy, across the room.

”Whats the matter, Sidney, you look like youve seen a ghost” Billy spoke sinisterly into the voice box as he moved a little closer.

Sidney continued to cry before composing herself enough to say “Why are you doing this?”

 

”It’s all part of the game, Sidney!” Stu said cheerfully.

”its called guess how I’m gonna die!” Billy yelled into the voice box.

”FUCK YOU!” Sidney shouted at him.

-”no no no no, we already played that game, remember?” Billy said, taking the knife from Stu, “And you lost.”

Billy shot a glance at his boyfriend. It was time.

\---------------

“For fuck’s sake!” Billy yelled. Their entire plan had gone to shit and although he wasn’t dying, his life was flashing before his eyes.

He had met Stu in the 6th grade, playing by himself under a tree at recess.

Then their first kiss, in 8th grade, in secret while no one was watching.

Stu stood by his side and held him as he cried when his life felt like it was falling apart.

And Stu planned his revenge with him, never disobeying him.

And now it had all gone to hell.

Billy was shot in the head at 3:46 AM by Sidney as Randy and Gale stood witness.

Stu was electrocuted by Sidney, dying by the same hand.

In the last moment they saw each other, the last glance they stole of the other before everything had blown up? All that was there was love, even if it was a little twisted.


End file.
